


In Which Arya Does Not Lose Her Best Friend

by marryingthebed



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marryingthebed/pseuds/marryingthebed





	In Which Arya Does Not Lose Her Best Friend

“You like me,” he smirked, following her out the door. “Arya Stark, you like me.”

“I do not!” she hissed, her face turning red. “A-and quiet down, yeah?”

He just smiled even wider. “Arya Stark likes me. Well, according to that kiss your feelings towards me extend just a bit beyond  _like_ , but—”

“Shut up!” The street was empty besides the two of them, but you could never tell who wasn’t watching from behind the curtains. How else had nearly everyone found out that Sansa and Joffrey were together, before Arya even knew it herself?

Gendry reached out, his fingers wrapping around her wrist, making her stop. “I knew it,” he whispered, pulling her closer so that his breath filled her ear. “I knew you liked me more than you let on.”

“I  _don’t_ , it was just….It was an accident!” 

“Finally giving in to your lust, Ms. Stark?”

“Gendry, for god’s sake I was just—”

“Oh, c’mon, Arya, come back inside, you’re making a scene.”

“I’m making a scene? Me? You’re the one practically shouting it—”

He rolled his eyes. “What? Would you prefer I pretend that ten seconds ago you  _weren’t_  trying to shove your tongue down my throat?”

“There was—” she realized how loud she was being, and lowered her voice, “there was no tongue!”

“You sure about that?” 

Arya groaned, wrenching her wrist away from him and walking faster, knowing that if it came to a race she could beat him. They had just raced yesterday, around the school track, and she remembered how she had looked up at him after they finished, her eyes following the lines of sweat down his neck and onto his collarbone…

“Look,” she said, not quite meeting his eyes, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking, but—”

“You didn’t mean it, then?” he asked.

She opened her mouth, but anything she might’ve said died in her throat. Had she?

It hadn’t been like the kisses she had before, rushed, hurried things just to see what it’d feel like to have someone’s mouth on yours. Well, it had been quick, quick enough that she was already starting to forget the taste of him by the time she stormed out the door, feeling embarrassed and stupid and young, all things she wasn’t used to feeling around Gendry.

Maybe that was why she had kissed him, because he was so good at making things disappear. He could make her father not-dead and her sister’s boyfriend not-cruel and her face not-ugly. She allowed herself, just for a second, to remember the feel of his hands wrapping around her waist, his thumbs stroking her hipbone. 

But he was her only friend, and she didn’t want to lose him.

“No,” Arya said, and when she started walking again he didn’t follow her. 


End file.
